fantasy_televisionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Line Network
New Line Network (often shortened to New Line '''or '''NLN) is an American commercial broadcast television network that is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment alongside The CW. The network is headquartered at Building 76 of Warner Bros.' lot in Burbank, California, with additional major offices and production facilities at the Robertson Studios in Los Angeles, the Time Warner Center in New York City and the New Line Tower in Chicago. Launched by Robert Shaye on January 22, 1968, as a competitor to the Big Five television networks (ABC, ABN, CBS, DuMont and NBC), New Line went on to become the most successful attempt at a sixth television network. It became a subsidiary of the Turner Broadcasting System in 1994 before Turner merged with Time Warner in 1996, and was later officially made a division of Warner Bros. Entertainment in 2008. The network is named after sister company New Line Cinema. History In October 1967, the then 27-year-old Robert Shaye announced his intentions to form a sixth television network that would compete with ABC, ABN, CBS, DuMont, and NBC. The plans were to use his newly-formed film distribution company, New Line Cinema, to both produce and distribute programming. All of the original owned-and-operated stations ("O&Os") are still part of the New Line Network today. Like the core O&O group, New Line's affiliate body initially consisted of built-and-signed-on stations. Largely because of both these factors, New Line had little choice but to affiliate with UHF stations in all except a few (mainly larger) markets where the network gained clearance. The New Line Network launched at 7:30 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time on January 22, 1968. Overview New Line Network provides a complete 24-hour network schedule of news, entertainment and children's programming through five feeds; a single feed for the Eastern and Central Time Zones, plus separate feeds for the Mountain, Pacific, Alaska and Hawaii Time Zones. On October 9, 2006 at 6:00 a.m., the network switched to a 24-hour schedule, becoming one of the last major English-language broadcasters to transition to such a schedule. Most New Line owned-and-operated stations and affiliates previously signed off the air during the early morning hours (typically from 1:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m.). Instead of the infomercials aired by most other major networks, New Line uses the time to air repeats, including local news, primetime series, movies and other programming from the WarnerMedia library. Some affiliates still sign off every night. While historically there has been room for regional differences in the schedule, as there is today (see "Stations", below), for New Line O&Os, most stations now only produce up to 29 hours and 30 minutes of local news programming, and usually no other local programming. Slogans *"New Line. The New Network." (1968-1970) *"We Have The Best!" (1970-1977) *"New Line. Uniquely American." (1977-1980) *"Count on New Line." (1980-1984) *"The Best Things on Television!" (1984-1989) *"New Line Stands for You." (1989-1992) *"America's Favorites Are on New Line!" (1992-1994) *"New Line. Personalized." (1994-2001; launched after acquisition by Turner) *"New Line's Got the Hits!" (2001-2007) *"America's Network is New Line." (2007-2014) *"Celebrate with New Line!" (2008; used for New Line's 40th anniversary) *"Celebrate with New Line!" (2013; used for New Line's 45th anniversary) *"Totally New Line" (primary)/"America's Home for the Hits" (secondary) (2014-present) *"Celebrate 50 Years of New Line!" (2018; used for New Line's 50th anniversary) Programming Newscasts New Line's national morning newscast, New Line Sunrise, airs weekday mornings from 7 a.m. to 11 a.m. EST, Saturdays from 6 a.m. to 10 a.m. EST, and Sundays from 6 a.m. to 7 a.m. EST. New Line also airs graveyard-slot news updates, New Line Overnight News, Sunday through Fridays from 2 a.m. to 3 a.m. EST, and a national late news program, New Line News Weekend Recap, Sundays from 11 p.m. to 11:30 p.m. EST. In addition, New Line owned-and-operated stations and affiliates in most markets fill up to four standard timeslots (the 6 a.m. hour leading into New Line Sunrise on weekdays in all time zones, the noon hour on weekdays in all time zones, 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. EST/4 p.m. to 6 p.m. CST Monday through Saturdays, and 10 p.m. to 11 p.m. (Sundays)/11:30 p.m. EST (weeknights)/9 p.m. to 10 p.m. (Sundays)/10:30 p.m. (weeknights) CST) with local newscasts. Until October 2006, New Line owned-and-operated stations aired 11 p.m. EST newscasts; that month, New Line cancelled all of these 11 p.m. EST newscasts and replaced them with other programming, but as of the 2012-13 television season, most New Line O&Os have resumed airing local newscasts at 11 p.m. EST. New Line owned-and-operated stations and affiliates in most markets also air a short local news update, at most, on late Saturday evenings, during the period in between the two movies of the New Line At The Movies Saturday primetime double feature. Weekly newsmagazine From New Line is also a New Line mainstay. Movies New Line airs feature-length movies, marketed as New Line At The Movies, at various time slots, including during primetime Sunday nights from 8 p.m. to 10 p.m. EST; and most notably Saturday nights from 8 p.m. to midnight EST. These movie presentations have gone on to become one of the most popular shows on the network. New Line At The Movies ''began airing on January 27, 1968, only five days after the network's launch. Initially airing only a single Saturday movie, the modern incarnation airs two movies on that night. The Saturday broadcast features various segments during commercial breaks and between movies (such as Ricky Conner's ''Ricky Knows, Hollywood Doesn't). Warner Bros. Television has owned the New Line At The Movies ''brand since 2008, when it was acquired alongside previous owner New Line Television. Until the 1990s, there was only one movie televised each Saturday night. Beginning in 1988, the network began showing occasional double features. Beginning in the fall of 1995, weekly double-features became the norm. Although Warner Bros. Television is the legal owner of the presentation under a time-brokerage agreement, other major studios have licensed their libraries for airing on the block. Saturday mornings New Line airs a block of Cartoon Network series, titled ''Cartoon Network on New Line, on Saturdays from 10 a.m. to noon EST. New Line began airing children's programming in the mid-1970's with the debut of New Line Saturdays (rebranded as the New Line Toon Zone in 1979, and then to simply New Line Toons in 1987), a programming block that aired on Saturday mornings. After the Turner Broadcasting System acquired New Line, Inc. in 1994, New Line Toons formed an alliance with Cartoon Network, resulting over time in an increasing number of programs being shared between the block and the cable channel, to the point that the cable channel's programming eventually occupied the entirety of the block by the mid-2000's (decade), resulting in the block's present-day name. Three different series based on the Bunnicula children's novels aired on New Line Toons during the 1990's decade, as did a revival of the Mixels franchise, The Mixels Show, each of which saw viewer popularity. Current programming Anthology series *''Best of New Line'' (October 5, 2014 – present) *''True American Stories'' (June 10, 1978–present) Comedy series *''Comedy School'' (October 11, 1993–present) *''Corner Store'' (October 11, 2016 – present) *''Greenglass College'' (2017–present) *''Jaime Olson's Show'' (June 14, 2016 – present) *''Lucas and Sons'' (2011; 2017–Present) *''Mountain Life'' (January 13, 2015 – present) *''Overnight Shift'' (August 2016 – present) *''Tracy, The Boss'' (January 9, 2012–present) *''Turning Out The Lights'' (June 23, 2015 – present) Drama series *''Annabelle, Annabelle'' (2017) *''Denver E.R.'' (2012–present) *''Denver Fire'' (February 18, 2015 – present) *''Denver P.D.'' (2015-present) *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (2015–Present) *''Supreme Court'' (October 14, 2007–present) Reality series *''Changing Places'' (2016–present) *''Malls & Main Streets'' (October 3, 2006–present) Soap operas *''My Life Journal'' (May 31, 1971–present; was seen in daytime until 2005) Game shows *''Are You Patriotic?'' (2015-present) *''Know Your Movie Knowledge'' (2012; September 28, 2014–present) News/documentary programming *''All-American'' (2009–present) *''Best For Your Buck'' (October 5, 1972–present) *''Beyond Our International Borders'' (January 22, 1968-present) *''The Coming Soon Preview'' (2015–present) *''The Conversation with Phillip Hubbard'' (1999–present) *''From New Line'' (1975–present) *''Local newscasts'' *''New Line Concert Series'' (2013-present) *''New Line Sunrise'' (December 23, 1968-present) *''Westward Expansion'' (March 26, 2017-present) Film broadcasts *''New Line At The Movies'' (January 27, 1968-present) Animated/children's programming (Cartoon Network on New Line) *''Adventure Time'' (2010-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Mixels'' (2014 series) shorts (March 2014-present) *[http://peanuts.wikia.com/wiki/Peanuts_(TV_series) Peanuts] shorts (March 4, 2017-present) *''Regular Show'' (2010-present) *''Sonic Boom'' shorts (January 2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' Formerly broadcast by New Line Network Live-action series *''Auditioning Unknowns (2004-2006) *''Brad Graves of Hollywood (1997-2000) *''Belmont High's Class of '92'' (1988-1992)/''Belmont High's Class of '95 (1992-1995) *''Buy Local (1998-2003) *''Cecil'' (business/financial newsmagazine hosted by Cecil Gibbs) (1985-2007) *''Cincinnati 1-3'' (2017) *''Clayton's Marina'' (1996-1999) *''Downtown Video'' (1992-2004) *''The Forest Ranger Troop'' (1993-July 6, 2002) (aired in the New Line Toons block despite this show being live-action) *''Frank Burke, U.S.A.F.'' (1973-1997) *''The Gerard Griffith Show'' (September 30, 1995-April 7, 2006) *''Grand Cities of the World'' (tourist travelogue series) *''improvamerica.com'' (October 5, 1998-February 1, 1999) *''Journey On'' (1992-1994) *''Last Call'' (2015) *''Manhattan Beach'' (1994-2001) *''Museum Man'' *''OMG! Fashion'' (October 2016 – 2018) *''Port Sanders'' (1996-2007) *''The Red Green Show'' (September 1991-1995) *''Road Trip'' (1987-2007) *''Route 1'' (1990-1996) *''The Shawn Crawford Show'' (lifestyle daytime talk show, cancelled following Crawford's death) (2007-2015) *''Sheriff Joan Walters'' (1998-2000) *''Slam Dunk'' (1992-2004) *''Speed Limit 65'' (1992-1997) *''Strange Earth'' (1971-1975) *''Take 2 (year) (1968-1984, 1993-1994) *''Today's Forgotten Stories (January 12, 2004–2018) *''Troy'' (1993-1999) *''Twin Lakes'' (2017) *''Welcome to Arizona'' (tourist travelogue series) (1969-September 16, 2007) *''Wonder Woman 2000'' (New Line Television/DC Comics collaboration) (1998-2005) *''The Woodlands'' (2015-2016) Animated series *''Andre Alligator's Friends (September 22, 1979-May 13, 1995) *''Bunnicula: Nighty-Nightmare (January 3, 1993-1999) (aired in primetime despite being animated) *''Bunnicula: Return to Howliday Inn (January 14, 1995-May 19, 2001) *''Bunnicula Strikes Again! ''(September 22, 2001-May 14, 2005) *''Bunnicula: The New Stories ''(September 26, 1987-May 21, 1994) *''Bunnicula: The Original Series (September 8, 1979-June 5, 1982) *''The Mixels Show'' (September 11, 1993-December 11, 1999) *''Nerdlucks'' (1994-1998) *''Night In The Woods'' (September 1993-1997) *''Super Secret Squirrel'' (1994-1999) *''Zookie the Dragon ''(1988-2000, based on characters created by ZookieDragon on Deviantart) Category:Networks established in 1968 Category:WarnerMedia Category:Fictional television networks